barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharing in the Fun
Plot Sean Abel arrives Jeff to watch weebles on the computer in the library but Jill thought she meeting the weebles Educational Theme: '''None '''Stories: '''The Ugly Duckling Cast * Barney * Kim * Keesha * Curtis * Chip * Jeff * Jill * Danny * Sean Abel * Stephen * Hannah * Emily * Kristen * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette * Stella the Storyteller * Booker T. Bookworm Cameo Cast * Cody Kazoo Kids Cast * Brett * Karl * Hildanies * Nicole * Jonathan * John * Carolyn Songs # Barney Theme Song! # Why? # Scales and Arpeggios # My Jeans are Always Blue # Oh When We March # The More We Get Together # Trying On Dreams # Someone to Love You Forever # Just Imagine # I Love You Trivia * During "Oh When We March", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". * Jeff wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a little long hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Let's Eat and Barney's Adventure Bus. And a short hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from You've Got To Have Art!. And a hairstyle. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time and Tick Tock Clocks. And a hairstyle. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy? And a hairstyle. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends. And a little long hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from Colors All Around and Books Are Fun!. And a short hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from Seven Days a Week and You Can Be Anything. And a hairstyle. *Sean Abel wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show, Happy Easter for Sean Abel, Pool Party Carnival, A Hunting We Will Go (Episode), Welcome to Weebleville, The Zoot Cat, Fireworks with Blue's Clues, Jack and the Beanstalk, Wee Singdom The Land of Music and Fun and Barney Meet the Weebles. And a short hair. *Cody wears the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a short hair. *Stephen wears the same shirt from Camp Wannarunnaround. and the same pants from Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". (saying: Does this is the worst than rules in Weebleville) *When Emily say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The Land of Make Believe". *When Two boys say "Barney!" after Barney and Emily are here, the sound clip is taken from "It's Home to Me!". *When Keesha and Kim & the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Danny and Jeff and Sean Abel and Jill and Emily are here, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Super Singing Circus & The Alphabet Zoo". *When the Barney say "Hi Everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "A Day in the Park with Barney". *At the end of the barney doll with the DVD of Weebles: Sharing in the Fun. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Excellent Exercise". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Brushing Up on Teeth". *When the Two Girls say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Up, Down and Around!". '''Air Date November 31 , 2092 Written by: Edward L. Rose & Stephen White Directed by: Jim Rowley